The ache of my heart
by broadlinedream
Summary: Kikumaru breaks up with fuji for oishi. Fuji leaves the tennis club for this reason. Perfect Pair, Slight Dream pair and Golden Pair. CURRENTLY ON-HOLD coz i am having my exams SOON, will update after exams.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Kikumaru breaks up with Fuji for Oishi. Fuji leaves the tennis club for this reason. Perfect pair, slight dream pair and golden pair._

**hihi ! Miyuki here again. This random idea just popped out in my mind while listening to The ache of my heart by Fuji during History (our teacher didn't come). I currently having lots of random ideas these days... :D**

**"..." - speech '...' - thinking process**

* * *

"Sorry…Fuji…"

"Fuji? Eiji what are you apologizing for ?"

"I want to break up with you…" Kikumaru said as he looked away from Fuji's gaze. Fuji's eyes instantly fluttered open, revealing his mesmerizing blue eyes, his usual cheerful smile wasn't there anymore.

" Break up ? Why ?" Fuji's voice suddenly became saddened and soft.

" I like Oishi more !" Kikumaru said as he ran out of the clubhouse.

At this moment, Fuji's cheerful-smiling-face mask broke, showing his true feelings as he cried his heart out. "Why? I loved him with all I had…" Fuji's voice faded.

'Fuji…' Tezuka was standing outside the clubhouse the whole time, witnessing everything.

"Tezuka… You are over there right?"

"Ah."

"Do me a favor. I want to quit the boys tennis club."

* * *

**Sorry for this very very short chapter... but i will write longer chapters soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi, Miyuki here. Sorry for updating after so long... Just couldn't get some ideas into my mind... Hope you like this chapter. (: **

* * *

"Quit the club?!"

"Ya..."

"Think about it again, Fuji."After saying that, Tezuka walks out of the clubhouse, closing the door behind him.

"Tezuka..."He stares blankly at the door, spacing out.

-- The next day --

"NYA OISHI!" Kikumaru glomped oishi in front of his classmates.

"Eiji ... lets go..." Oishi barely managed to say that as his face started turning blue.

"Kikumaru. Let go of him."

"o ok, sorry." Kikumaru finally let go of oishi after hearing Tezuka.

"Eiji, what did you want to say earlier on?" oishi asked kikumaru after his face colour returned to normal.

"o ya. FUJIKO DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL TODAY NYA!" Kikumaru screamed at both Oishi and Tezuka, teary-eyed.

"Eh?! What happened to Fuji? Did he fall sick or something? This is not..."

"We will pay him a visit later." Tezuka snapped, interrupting oishi.

"Nya sankyuu Tezuka!" Kikumaru cheered up immediately, showing his usual cheery smile.

-- Fuji's room --

"achoo...! I wonder who is talking about me ..." Afterwards Fuji went back to sleep.

-- After Tennis practise --

"Let's go nya!" Kikumaru punched into the air, dragging Ryoma and Momoshiro along with him.

"Why do i have to go too...?"

"Too bad... Echizen..."

"Fshh..."

"You picking a fight huh, mamushi?!"

"Teme..."

"Stop that the two of you!"

"Here, Taka san"

"O, ok... BURNING!! STOP IT THE TWO OF YOU!!"

"Ok!" an immediate reply came from both Kaidoh and Momoshiro.

"We are here." Tezuka's once-again-blunt sentence.

"Ara... Isn't it Tezuka-kun tachi... come in come in." Fuji's sisiter, Yumiko, answered the door, welcoming the regulars.

"Syusuke! Your Friends are here !"

"If its the regulars, tell them to leave." Fuji slammed his bedroom door behind him.

* * *

**Sry for another short chapter... will try harder to write longer k? (i not the type to write long long stuff...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miyuki here again (: **

* * *

Chapter 3

"..." Speaking, '...' thinking

"Fujiko..." Kikumaru muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Eiji..." Oishi began to worry as Kikumaru was out of usual self.

"... I will go check on him." Tezuka simply said and walked up to Fuji's room.

Knock ... Knock...

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Tezuka."

"Oh... Tezuka BUCHOU, come in..."

-- In Fuji's room --

Tezuka looked at Fuji watering his favourite cactus as he asked the thought that have been hanging in his mind for a while.

"Why didn't you go to school today?"

Fuji stopped watering his plants and looked at Tezuka.

"That, I have no reason to tell you about it."

"But I am your captain as well as... your friend."

Tezuka's gaze on Fuji softened when he said that sentence, causing Fuji's eyes to snap open that instance.

'Why... why is my heart beating so fast...?'

For once Fuji couldn't find an answer to his question and he almost... ALMOST blushed a light shade of red. But thanks to his experience of keeping a poker face since young, he managed to remain smiling as usual.

"I got a flu thats why..." He answered honestly, deciding not to hide the truth ... (A/N: I don't know why he wants to hide the truth so don't ask me. can i-m-a-g-i-ne :D)

"Take care then." Tezuka stepped out of Fuji's room, leaving him in his thoughts.

'Whats happening to me ...?' Fuji wondered as he watched Tezuka leave his room.

-- In the living room --

"Tezuka, how is he?" Oishi asked as his usual worrying state took over.

"He is fine. Just got a flu. Lets go. Sorry for the interruption."

"Its nothing much." Yumiko bade them goodbye as the regulars left.

-- midnight --

Fuji was in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water.

'STOP THINKING ABOUT TEZUKA AND GO BACK TO SLEEP!!'

Fuji mentally scolded and slapped himself while walking back to his room.

-- In Fuji's mind ... (you got an ability to read people's minds now, ain't that nice?? :D ) --

Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka...

All sorts of Tezuka's faces was in fuji's mind.

Happy (, Sad ), angry ., Pissed off ..., Sweatdropping -.-', determined, etc.

The scene when Tezuka finally smiled at the nationals was replayed in Fuji's mind.

"So this type of things make you smile ne?"

" cough Fuji, don't tell anyone about this."

-- Present --

Fuji was in his bed, tossing and turning, trying to get the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu out of his mind. But failed and it got even worse.

* * *

**I wrote longer this time round. Improve by 110 words ! :D Anyways I just got back from funfair ... n I didn't get to go to the Haunted House !! (a lot of ppl got scared so i think its very very fun) Decided to start the actual TeFu part. (at first was Dream pair ... the breaking up part i mean)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihi Miyuki here again D **

* * *

-- The next day, Morning Practise --

"10 laps around the tennis courts!"

"Hai!" The seigaku tennis club shouted as they went to run their laps.

"Yo, Tezuka."

"Fuji, 10 laps for being late for practise."

"Heh... but I am not in the tennis club anymore REMEMBER?" Fuji emphasised on the word 'remember'.

"It is NOT approved yet." Tezuka retorted not evading Fuji's gaze on him.

'Why is my heart beating THIS fast AGAIN?!' Fuji gripped his shirt while walking towards the classrooms.

"I am still on medical leave so I am excused ne?"

"Ah." Tezuka replied, looking at Inui who was giving out cups of Inui Juice to some unfortuate 1st years.

-- with fuji ... --

'Why do i always react that way when I am near Tezuka...? It had never happened before when i was with eiji...'

"Hey everyone! Fuji sama is back !!" A female student shouted across the corridors and a very very big group of girls, most likely fangirls, appeared in front of fuji.

"Fuji sama! Where have you been yesterday?"

"Ya! We didn't see you anywhere!!"

"Are you ok?"

"Fuji sama!!"

'What is with this group of girls...' Fuji had then snapped out of his thoughts.

'Fujiko!! This way nya!!"

A hand gripped onto fuji's and it dragged fuji out of the group of fangirls.

"Eiji?!" Fuji exclaimed, remembering the breaking up scene unintentionally which almost drove him into tears.

"Hoi hoi! Operation to save Fujiko from Fangirls, success nya!" Kikumaru punched into the air while celebrating when the group of fangirls caught up with them.

"Oh no nya..." Kikumaru grabbed fuji's hand and ran towards the tennis courts.

"Eiji! Wait up! Where are you bringing me to?!"

"Seigaku boys tennis club nya. Tezuka told us to take care of the fangirls for you nya."

'Tezuka?!' Fuji fought hard to not blush when he thought ... ... (A/N: Top secret for now. I-M-A-G-I-N-E D )

-- Tennis courts --

Knock-outs: Ichien Trio, some 1st years, Arai and company and some other 2nd years.

The regulars made it to the finish line together again.

"There is a 92 chance that Tezuka helped fuji because..." The answer that the ichien trio, Arai and company and the rest of the regulars were waiting for got interrupted by Kikumaru.

"Tezuka!! We are back nya!" Kikumaru shouted, showing his V-sign.

"Good job."

"Eiji senpai..." The ichien trio, Arai and company and the rest of the regulars had a very very dark aura around them.

"Ya...?" Kikumaru took a few steps back upon seeing the scary faces they were making.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said, walking off to get more ponta.

"You interrupted something exciting!!" Momoshiro explained Kikumaru's situation to him until he finally understood what had happened.

"Oh... Sorry nya..."

Inui appears out of nowhere with a pitcher of bubbling black liquid in front of Kikumaru.

"This is for interrupting."

"NO WAY AM I GONNA DRINK THAT NYA !!" Kikumaru screamed at the top of his lungs running away to escape from Inui but Kaidoh and Momoshiro caught him before he could escape.

-- on the other hand... Fuji and Tezuka... --

"Thanks for the help, Tezuka."

"Hn. What are all of you doing?! 20 laps for slacking!"

"Hai !!" The regulars ran off at top speed so as to not anger Tezuka any further.

* * *

**I generate more ideas at night (Time now : 10:43PM) yawn quite sleepy though... I improved on the number of words again D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miyuki here once again... (i am always here in every chapter... no point in repeating that in very chapter ne?)**

* * *

"Ahhh... Tezuka buchou is very strict this morning ne echizen?" Momoshiro complained after the training they went through.

Flashback:

_"What are all of you doing?! 20 laps for slacking!"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Those who don't complete 1 lap within 45s will have... My new creation... I haven't give it a name yet... So it temporary will be Inui Juice 0.1" Inui held up his jug of black bubbly liquid._

_"Eh?!" The whole tennis club stopped dead in their tracks when they recalled what had happened to their hyperactive senpai who fainted after tasting a sip of the juice._

_"25 laps!" Tezuka shouted seeing that the whole club was standing there, not running their laps._

_"HAI!!" _

_After 5 laps ..._

_Knock-outs: All the first years_

_After the 7th lap..._

_Knock-outs: All the second years_

_"... Inui juice is scary ..." Momoshiro shouted as he ran faster than he ever did for his entire life._

_"Wait!!" The rest of the regulars chased after Momoshiro, not wanting to be one of the victims too._

_"Hmm... The regulars' speed increased by 2km/h thanks to this..." Inui mumbled as he scribbled some stuff into his notebook._

_At the final lap..._

_"Mada mada dane, senpai-tachi. Here, Kawamura senpai..." Echizen passed a stray racket to Kawamura._

_"BURNING !! YOU DRINK!!" Kawamura ran at top speed with Echizen running behind him._

_"Echizen..." _

_"Mada mada dane."_

_(in the end they all end up at the finish line together as usual...)_

_"Aw... Since all of you crossed the finish line together, its a waste to not drink the juice... Share?" Inui asked holding the 2 jugs of Inui juice 0.1 while walking towards the dead tired regulars._

_"NO WAY!!" The regulars backed away from Inui and joined up with their still-suffering fellow teammates._

_"Hmm... Practice matches starts now. Momoshiro against Kaidoh, Oishi against Kikumaru, Echizen against Kawamura."_

_"WHAT?!" The regulars screamed and it practically echoed throughout the whole school._

_"Those who refuses to play will drink Inui's Inui Juice." Tezuka stated, turning back to bade Fuji goodbye since Fuji had to go back to class to help his teachers._

_"You heard him..." Inui didn't have to finish his speech... The regulars were already on the courts, all ready to play._

_"Inui Juice works very well... I have to create new ones soon..." Inui scribbled stuff-that-we-wouldn't-want-to-know-especially-the-regulars into his notebook._

_"Inui... You might want to stop your juice attacks..." Oishi tried to persuade Inui from making Inui juice but failed obviously. He was watching the other regulars play as Kikumaru haven't woke up yet so it was impossible for Oishi to play._

_"Why not? It works very well..." _

_Knock-outs: Momoshiro, Kawamura_

_Both of them fainted on the spot after drinking a sip of the Juice._

_'Lucky I won the match...' This ran through in both Kaidoh and Echizen's minds._

"Mada mada dane momo-senpai..."

Bell rings...

-- Fuji's and Kikumaru's classroom --

"Nya Fujiko... Are you still angry...?"

"Hmm?" Fuji looked at Kikumaru with his eyes open while smiling.

'He is obviously angry nya!' Kikumaru got scared by the dark ' talk-to-me-and-die ' aura being given off by Fuji.

'Tezuka... I wonder what he is doing now...' Fuji stared at the whiteboard with all the math algebraic equations.

-- In Tezuka's classroom --

"Class, today's literature class, we will study about the definition of love. What is love? Anyone of you have any ideas on it?" (A/N: Got this idea from Megumi, her TezukaFuji Fanfic The meaning of love. Thanks!)

'This is gonna be a long day...' Tezuka stared into space, the first time ever in his whole entire life.

* * *

**Arigato Megumi! For your wonderful perfect pair fanfic and idea (which i used part of it in this story) **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is rushed out by me (miyuki ) during LA, Math, Chinese, Biology so the chapter might not be as good as the previous ones...**

* * *

-- In Fuji's and Kikumaru's class...--

'Even though I broke up with Fujiko, I still want to be friends nya...'

"Kikumaru kun... Kikumaru kun!!"

"Nya?!" Kikumaru finally snapped out of his thoughts after his math teacher called him for like... 10 times?

"Please solve the equation on the board..."

"Nya? 7(25 - x) - 2x 2(3x - 25) ... nya... 225 15x ... x 15 nya!" (A/N: the equation is from WS SALE 1 so ny ppl should know.)

"Thank you for giving a... detailed answer."

-- In Fuji's mind again... (you get to read minds the 2nd time, isn't that nice?? u don't get to do it everytime...) --

Tezuka was once again in our Tensai's mind... This time round is the scene where Tezuka went to visit Fuji. (A/N: Refer to Chapter 3... but i am still going to add that part below so you don't have to go back to chapter 3 just for that (: )

_Tezuka looked at Fuji watering his favourite cactus as he asked the thought that have been hanging in his mind for a while._

_"Why didn't you go to school today?"_

_Fuji stopped watering his plants and looked at Tezuka._

_"That, I have no reason to tell you about it."_

_"But I am your captain as well as... your friend."_

_Tezuka's gaze on Fuji softened when he said that sentence, causing Fuji's eyes to snap open that instance._

_'Why... why is my heart beating so fast...?'_

_For once Fuji couldn't find an answer to his question and he almost... ALMOST blushed a light shade of red. But thanks to his experience of keeping a poker face since young, he managed to remain smiling as usual._

_"I got a flu thats why..." He answered honestly, deciding not to hide the truth ... (A/N: I don't know why he wants to hide the truth so don't ask me. can i-m-a-g-i-ne :D)_

_"Take care then." Tezuka stepped out of Fuji's room, leaving him in his thoughts._

_'Whats happening to me ...?' Fuji wondered as he watched Tezuka leave his room._

Tezuka...

-- Present ... --

Fuji was staring out of the window, amused at the pair of sparrows mating on the tree outside of his classroom.

-- In Tezuka's class --

"Love is when your heart beats fast when you see THAT person."

'How long is this going to last ...?' Tezuka stared at the same pair of sparrows, from before, mating on the tree outside the window.

-- Lunch Time --

"Hoi hoi! Fujiko lets ..." Kikumaru's cheery smile disappeared when he saw Fuji ignoring him and walked out of the classroom instead.

"Nya..." Kikumaru stared at the floor, looking very very very very depressed/sad. (actually he is.)

-- Tezuka's classroom --

bell rings...

'FINALLY ITS OVER!! YAY!!' Tezuka thought happily to himself as he took out his bento and SKIPPED happily towards the door.

(That can't be Tezuka for sure... so here is the actual one: )

'Finally...' Tezuka thought as he took out the bento his mother had made for him.

"Ne Tezuka, want to have lunch together?"

Tezuka looked up with a suprised expression on his face.

"Hn."

'... Why does this happen to me whenever Fuji is around...?' (A/N: i not going to mention about the 'this' so u can take your time and i-m-a-g-i-n-e )

* * *

**review k? (:**


End file.
